


Confrontations

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles has been Facebook-ing Skye confused about her feelings she seeks advice from her best friend Jemma, unaware that her SO is listening to her every word, and getting jealous by each second. Will Ward finally confront her with his feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet request written by skyewardsstan.  
> Have a nice ride ;)

Grant Ward is a _lot_  of things. He saw things differently;  _felt_  things differently. You could say that he is compassionate about his job. You could say that he is very protective when it came to his team. You could even say that he is the embodiment of security. But one thing you couldn’t, or maybe  _shouldn’t_ , say is that he is a person capable of feeling jealousy.

Grant Ward does  _not_  get jealous.

_Nope._  He does not.

He doesn’t feel jealousy.

_No way_. He just doesn’t.

He doesn’t feel  _too_   _over_ protective over a certain _someone_. He doesn’t feel his chest tightening whenever this _someone_  is talking to someone,  _someone who isn’t him_. He doesn’t feel his fists clenching whenever this _someone_  is flirting on an undercover mission. And he  _certainly_  doesn’t feel the pang of jealousy boiling inside him when he hears this  _someone_  talking about her ex.

_Nope._  He doesn’t feel any of that.

* * *

"Hey, Jemma," Skye greeted her friend when she enters the lab where the duo geniuses are calibrating their bots.

Jemma looked up from Happy and smiled at the hacker, “Oh hello, Skye. What brings you to the lab today?”

Skye shrugged, “Just bored. Thought I’d spend some  _time_  with my girl best friend.” Jemma looked at Skye again and saw her looking at her with a knowing smile and a quirked eyebrow on her face. Then she knew what was happening. The biochemist nodded at her and turned her attention back to the bots before she spoke again, “Oh, Skye. I watched this interesting show on TV last night. I wanted to know what you think about it. It’s quite interesting, really.”

Skye smiled smugly, happy that her friend knew what she was trying to do. “Really? What is it, about?” she asked.

"Manscaping," Jemma replied naturally. Fitz suddenly looked up from Clumsy and stared at the two girls with wide eyes before spluttering, "I uh.. Uhmm.. I think Ward is calling me, Jemma.. I’ll just.. Go.. Yes." The engineer fumbled with Clumsy as he set him down in the briefcase and hurried out the lab, murmuring weird curses.

As Fitz headed up to the spiral stairs, the two girls in the lab burst out laughing. Jemma set Happy down beside Clumsy before she sat beside Skye. “You rock, Jemma,” Skye gasped between laughs while wiping her tears of joy.

"As do you," Jemma replied laughing. "So, what is this about, Skye?"

Skye composed herself in her seat before sitting sideways so that she was facing Jemma. “About that..”

Jemma could see that Skye was hesitating so she sat sideways, too, making the two girls face to face. “You can tell me anything,” Jemma smiled.

"I know," Skye smiled back. "It’s just.." she trailed off again, groaning.

"Come on now, Skye. I won’t judge you for it."

"Okay," Skye sighed. "Here goes.. It’s about Miles!"

"What?" Jemma asked, furrowing her brows in confusion. "What about him?"

"He’s been Facebook-ing me. He’s being all sweet to me again. You know, like before when we were a  _thing.._ Telling me he still loves me..”

"Oh," gasped Jemma.  _Well, this was unexpected_. “Since when?”

"Started five days ago. Then it stopped today."

"And you only told me now?!" Jemma exclaimed, playfully smacking Skye’s arms. 

Skye rubbed her arm and pouted, “I’m sorry! I thought it was nothing, okay? Just.. Forget about that. What do you think I should do?”

"Before I answer that," Jemma started. "You have to tell me first about your love story."

"What? Why would you want me to tell you that? What does that have to do with this?"

"Come on, Skye! Just tell me! So I’ll know what to advice to you. If I know what he thinks of you, and what you think of him, and what happened between you two, I might incorporate it to this situation. Therefore, I would be able to give you an accurate solution."

"Wow," breathed Skye. "Well, since you put it that way.. Okay, so here.. We met.."

The two girls spent half an hour, indulging into an intense girl talk about Skye’s ex-boyfriend. She told her how she met Miles, how she saw him, how he saw her, how they say the world, how they became together, and how they ended it.

"So yeah," Skye said. "That’s how we ended, I guess."

"You broke up because of the mission with Scorch?"

"Yup."

Crinkling her nose, Jemma stated, “Well, that’s.. crappy,” 

"Why?"

"There’s gotta be something  _more_  behind that, Skye. If it were true love, the both of you wouldn’t have let go of each other that easily.”

"I wasn’t who he thought I was," Skye admitted.

"And he wasn’t who you thought he was," Jemma finished, Skye nodded at her.

They spent another half hour with Jemma doing all the talking now. She told a story about her friends in her homeland with almost-the-same situation as Skye. She told her how her friend got over it. She told her possible solutions with this situation. She told her advices Skye wouldn’t think would come from a shy woman such as Jemma.

"Jemma," smiled Skye. "Wow. I never thought.. Wow. Thank you for this, Jems. So much. And I was wondering if you could.."

"Don’t worry," Jemma replied putting a reassuring hand on Skye’s shoulder. "Whatever you said will just be between the two of us."

"Thank you," Skye smiled. "And maybe you’re right. Maybe he’s just doing this because he’s alone right now. If he continues messaging me, I’ll take up your advice."

"That’s great to hear, Skye."

"I really appreciate this. Thank you." Skye stood up and hugged her friend tightly before heading up the lounge to call Fitz back down to keep Jemma company.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain _someone_  was watching from the control room.

* * *

When the night came and Skye was doing her daily check on the security cameras in the Bus, she accidentally saw this person watching her girl talk with Jemma. Skye smiled deviously as she closed her laptop and left her bunk to find that someone. She had a plan, and she was  _somewhat_ sure that this person was going to fall for it. 

She found him in the lounge, reading a book as usual. She sat across him, and shrugged when he looked up from his book. He set his book down and spoke, “Do you need anything, Rookie?”

"Nothing, Ward," Skye smiled at him. "What are you reading?"

"Everyday."

"Ohh," Skye said, nodding. "What were you doing before that?"

"Reading files," he answered.

"Before that?"

"Training."

"Before that?"

"Sleeping."

"Before that?" Skye asked again, frustrated at how he was playing hard.

"Everyday."

"Before that?"

"Eating."

"Before that?"

"Skye," groaned Ward, tired of the same question. "Do you want me to tell you about my whole day?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I’m curious about what my SO is doing on a daily basis. So you know, when I become an awesome agent one day, I know what I’m supposed to be doing when I’m not on missions. And you, being the good SO you are, could tell me what a good agent should be doing." Smirking, Skye added, "Detailed."

"I swear to God, Skye," grumbled Ward. "I woke up this morning.  _Oh wait._  You want it detailed? I woke up at 5:46AM in my bunk. I woke you up at 6AM for training. We trained for two hours. At 8:15AM, we ate breakfast in the kitchenette. After 30 minutes, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I rested for a while, 13 minutes to be exact, in the lounge. I went to my bunk afterwards and started reading Everyday. After reading 12 chapters, I got up and started reading files. At 12:29PM, I went out to eat lunch  _alone_  because you told me you weren’t hungry. After eating, I washed the dishes. After that, I walked to the control room to send my files back to HQ. When I was sending it, I saw you talking with Simmons and-” Ward stopped himself, wide-eyed as he realized what he had just told her.

"I knew it!" Skye exclaimed in her seat. "Ward! How could you!"

"I didn’t mean to watch you!" Ward quickly defended himself.

"But you did!"

"I’m sorry!"

"No, you’re not," Skye glared at him. "That was a private conversation between me and Jemma. Why do you think I talked to her and not you or Fitz?! We even got Fitz to walk out!"

"Manscaping," scoffed Ward.

"Ward! That’s not the point! How could you watch us like that!"

"What’s wrong with me watching, Skye?" Ward asked her. "Is this because you talked about that asshole Miles?!"

"It’s not about that, Ward! That was a very private conversation and I only had that with Jemma for a reason! And don’t bring Miles to this!"

"Why?!" Ward snapped at her. "Because he was there when you were all alone? Because he was there when you were sent back from foster homes? Because he was there to defend you when the bullies at school tease you? Because he was there to comfort you? Because he was there to introduce you to the Rising Tide? Because he was there with you with every step of the way? Because he was the only one who you thought cared for you?" He continued talking while walking towards Skye. "Because he was still there when you left him for SHIELD? Because he was there to make sure you were safe with us? Because he was the one who hacked into SHIELD and got Scorch in trouble? Because he was the reason you chose to lie to us? To me?! Because he wasn’t the man who you thought he was? Or maybe you don’t want me to talk about him because he broke you heart?!"

With tears in her eyes, Skye stood up and slapped Ward. “That’s exactly why I talked to Jemma and not you, Ward! Jemma understands me! Jemma’s always there for me. No matter what happens, I know Jemma will always be there for me.”

"I’m here, Skye!" Ward yelled, pointing at himself,  _desperate_  to make her see that  _he was there_. “Don’t you you see?!”

"No, I don’t!" she cried out, tears still falling from her swollen eyes. "This is not about him, Ward! Why are you talking about Miles like he’s some kind of jerk?!" 

"Because I love you, Skye!" he yelled back. "Because I love you so much that I would do anything for you! I love you enough to let go of the past! I love you enough to not let anything hurt you! I love you enough to not hurt you like Miles did!"

Composing himself, he took a deep breath while running his fingers through his hair before continuing, “And you can’t even see that because you’re too stubborn to give  _us_  a try. Miles doesn’t deserve someone like you. And bite me if I say this, but he  _is_  a jerk! He’s a jerk for letting someone like you go so easily. I’m here, Skye! I’ve always been here for you!” he started to yell again. “I am right here, in front of you, being the best I can be because  _you_  are the best! I am right here, and god dammit, you can’t even fucking see me!”

To say that Skye was shocked would be the understatement of the century. She didn’t think that her SO felt like this for her. She didn’t think that her SO could be so passionate about her. She didn’t think her SO could feel the same way as she did for him.

Skye let more tears fell on her face as she dived into Ward and wrapped her arms around his neck, whimpering _"I’m sorry's"_  into the crook of his neck. Ward wrapped his arms around her just as tightly while brushing her hair soothingly. They stayed in each other’s arms for a couple of minutes before Skye’s crying turned into sobbing. Skye slid her arms down into his waist and clung to him as if her life depended on it. Ward could only smile and hold her closer when he heard Skye mumbling  _"I love you's"_  into his chest.

"I’m sorry, I was afraid. I’m sorry," Skye whimpered when she managed to get past the lump in her throat.

"Hey, hey," Ward soothed, rubbing her back. "You don’t have to be sorry for anything, alright? _I’m_  sorry. I know I’m not really the easiest person to read..”

"Yeah, you’re kinda not," she giggled. Whispering, she continued, "Grant?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" he answered, still cradling her head close to his heart.

"Am I who you think I am?"

Pulling away, he leaned down to rest his forehead against hers as he closed the gap between their lips into a gentle, yet passionate kiss. Pulling away for air, he whispered against her lips, “You’re more.”

Grant Ward is a _lot_  of things. But when it came to Skye, Grant Ward was willing to be  _everything._


End file.
